Child Care Or I missed You
by serty
Summary: After a fight with Relena over thier adopted son  Heero seeks out Duo's help and friendship to comfort him.
1. Chapter 1

Title:_Child Care...or..."I missed You"_

Pairing: Rx1 eventual 1x2

Warning: Suggested child abuse (its not all hitting sometimes its ignoring but thats also considered abuse), lime...possible lemon later on but for sure there's going to be kissing.

Summary: After a fight with Relena over thier adopted son Heero seeks out Duo's help and friendship to comfort him.

* * *

Two a.m. on a Tuesday night there was a banging at the door. Not a knocking or a civil "hi how are you may we come in?" tap but a loud foot hitting wood racket that sent Duo Maxwell flying from his bed and racing for the entrance. He had to answer quickly before the ruckus woke all the kids. Sixteen grumpy groggy children awake in the middle of the night was the equivalent to a doomsday device in the ex-gundam pilot's current lifestyle. If he could prevent it he sure as shootin' was going to!

Without looking through the peep-hole the pissed off braided man flung open the doors ready to give whoever had dared disrupt his night a piece of his mind. The tirade died before it even began as Duo's bright violet eyes fell upon the two haggard figures standing at his threshold. Heero Yuy stood on the steps sleeping six year old boy in one arm and a heavy duffel bag in the other. His eyes looked up at his old war-time friend warm and sad. A tiny grin/grimace played on the ex-Wing pilot's lips and nodded toward the inside of the building.

"Hey Max...can we come in?"

* * *

Duo watched the child gulping up his soup eyes intent on the bowl with its floating crackers and alphabets. Shaking his head he turned to Heero. "You two are kinda long way from home aren't ya?"

The little boy kept eating with gusto while Yuy only poked at his leftover meatloaf. Grunting Heero turned his deep blue eyes from his food to the child slurping across from him. "Relena and I...had a falling out." Pausing at the sound of the Queen of the World's name the little boy suddenly pushed his food away looking down sullenly at the table. "Can I go to bed Papa?"

Heero smiled his small secret smile and leaned over to pull the child into a quick hug. Duo grinned cheerfully saying, "Sure you can Daisuke. You're old room is in still empty. Might be a few boxes in the way but you're bed is still clear. Do you need another blanket? You used to get pretty cold at night as I recall. " The small boy shook his head timidly with a half-smile. " 'm okay Mr. Duo...night night." Both men watched until the youngster was down the hall and going into a room at the far end. When he was sure the boy was out of hearing range Duo turned to his old friend.

"Okay...what happened." He said it like a statement rather then a question looking up at Heero through his thick bangs. The Asian man ran a hand over his face before going into the story.

"I left because...of 'Suke-kun." Sighing heavily Heero dropped the fork he'd been using to stab his meal with pushing the plate away. "She was...always has if I think about it...just ignoring him." Duo nodded in understanding. He had been afraid this would happen. He just thought it would take longer then six months before it bothered Heero enough to do something about it. "She's jealous. Because you two had an instant connection." Dark-blue eyes shoot up and locked onto the deep violet.

"You knew? How?" Duo stiffened. _Because its the same reason she told me to stop coming by._ He couldn't tell his friend that. In the end sooner or later Relena would try to patch things up or Heero would return to his "serious girlfriend/ fiance" There was no point in making things more difficult his friend by telling him his chick was a bitch. Or at the very least highly possessive of _her Heero._

So Duo's social worker persona kicked in. "Just the way I've seen you all act in the Media. Its kinda closed off with her on one side and you and Dai on the other. Also..." Here he hesitated. This was going to be a tender issue with his friend. "When you two came here...I got the impression that she was looking for something...that wasn't Daisuke." The braided man shook his head. He'd known it was a terrible idea seven months ago when the whole thing started.

Heero and Relena had shown up on his doorstep one day totally out of the blue claiming they were here to adopt. Duo had only had the newly re-built Earth located Father Maxwell Orphanage open for a couple of months. Mostly the kids coming into his program were fixed into the foster home system. He'd tried adamantly to get the "happy couple" to submit forms for foster housing. But they, or more to the point _Relena _, had insisted that they were going to find a little bundle of joy to call their own! Duo had been appalled. These were children not puppies! You couldn't just sign up for the one in the window with the waggly tail!

He'd grossed (politely) that same sentiment. And Heero who had looked uncomfortable and embarrassed since he was bodily dragged thru the door agreed. Relena Peacecraft, Queen of the whole of creation, just sniffed and asked to see the children. There was no helping it. Relena was not only part of the rich and famous but also the powerful aristocratic elite. That afforded all the rights and privileges to treat people anyway she pleased.

Normally Relena didn't bother Duo. She was a fair Queen and a decent person. But she did have a few...very BIG...downfalls. Listening to someone telling her boldly "NO!" didn't seem to phase her. There was also the fact that she had made the man Duo had loved for years her pseudo-prince consort. Still, Duo wasn't one to hold a grudge over loosing a love he'd never fully expressed. Besides, if Heero was happy so was Duo. Even if the Asian man's happiness ensured the bright-eyed American's loneliness.

They'd gone to see the children. Money was tight and space was limited. Duo needed the adoption despite the fact that it raised his ires. They walked the grounds Relena casting her eyes about as if she were shopping while the two men hung behind glancing at each other and shaking their heads. It was Duo who had caught a hold of the tiny five year old's arm and stirred him over for Heero to hold. Relena was chatting to a set of twins both blond haired, blue eyed, and distinctly NOT up for adoption with their Mother's hearing pending. He took the scampering child and thrust him into the ex-Wing pilot's arms. "Here hold Dai for me."

When both he and Relena (reluctantly leaving the little blond beauties) turned back around the magic had already started.

Daisuke age five was small for his age. He was slender but not weak. He often let his anger get the best of him but was silent in his rages choosing to attack rather then yell and scream. He was actually very reserved for a toddler and Duo had taken many opportunities to make him laugh even though the kid was a hard crowd to please. Bowl cut silken black hair fell over a pair of wide hard brown eyes. He wasn't a happy kid and for good reason. Maxwell actually was very fond of the little boy feeling that their pasts were both very similar in lose and pain.

Thin arms coiled around Heero's thick neck and a tiny head was starring straight at him without blinking. Heero for his part seemed very at peace holding the child. There was no doubt about it. The battle hardened solider had found a kindred spirit. Relena was not pleased.

The boy was part Japanese as his name suggested which seemed to draw Yuy to him even more. When Relena came up cooing hello and rubbing the kid's thin back soothingly Duo thought that maybe in some crazy universe this was fate. Perhaps these three could become a happy home and help each other heal from the traumas of their past. He dared to hope which should've been a sign that things were almost certainly doomed.

With Relena's money and influence it didn't take long for the paperwork to come in. Yet, when it came down to the wire Duo started explaining his usual spiel about not being married one person would have to do the actual adopting while after they were wed the other could sign to also be considered the boy's guardian. It was basic routine information. Relena took the forms and without missing a beat bypassed them to Heero. And Yuy signed without batting an eye just holding on to the child cuddled up into his arms.

Relena didn't sign. Relena wasn't responsible.

Duo spoke thru clenched teeth the rest of the meeting talking about Daisuke's past and possible future all the while seething. She hadn't asked. Hadn't fucking asked if Heero wanted to sign. It had been her stupid idea to do this before they got married (or at that time even engaged) and she didn't sign herself as the parent. Relena, Queen of butt-fuck everything, handed over the dirty work to Heero Yuy.

After that Duo Maxwell found reasons to be places the Peacecraft-Yuy union would also be. They met up accidentally at public functions and anti-war time parties. It was hell on Duo's schedule but he didn't care. The braided man had to be make sure the child was getting the life he deserved...and that Heero knew he could always get help from his good old friend Duo Maxwell.

Relena didn't even put up with that for a month. In short order she found herself alone with Maxwell and re-explained to him that Heero was in-fact happier with her and that she would be the perfect mother so he could just walk into a lake if you please and save her the trouble of having him taken care of. Duo wasn't intimidated for an instant. But once again...if Heero was happy...

So no more visits. He even got another case worker to take care of his monthly check-ups on the little family unit. Not another peep from Duo to Heero.

Until tonight.

Now here they were. Sitting next to each other sharing their insights on when things went wrong for the ex-Wing pilot and his new little ward. Duo put his hand over Heero's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Heero looked up with a smile and a long dead part of Duo's heart kicked a little life back into itself causing him to blush.

Throat suddenly thick with old emotions Duo murmured in a huskier voice then he wanted to. "It'll be alright Heero. She can't take him from you and you make enough with the Preveters to take care of you both. I promise I'll help you." Heero's eyes warmed at his friends words and he absently rubbed his thumb over the hand resting on his. "Thank you Duo." He sighed. "I've missed you."

Duo nodded hiding the redness of his cheeks. He stood up pulling his friend to stand with him. Next thing the braided man knew his body was off balance with a strong pair of arms wrapped around his back. Heero hugging him made Duo's brain want to melt but old feelings had to be set aside for now. What the ex-pilot was looking for was a friend and a shoulder to lean on. Duo would happily set aside any and all those yesterday emotions to grant his best friend that.

With a tight squeeze in return Duo smiled pulling back from Heero. The dark-eyed man looked tired so Duo turned him in the direction of a warm bed with the guarantee of solid undisturbed sleep.

* * *

It was a great dream. One of Duo's favorites. Heero stepped out of Wing Zero's cockpit all glistening with sweat and heady from the thrill of battle. He crossed the distance between his gundam and Duo's in a mere step taking the braided pilot in his arms for a long deep kiss and then...

_**BUZZ! BUZZ! **__**BUZZ!!!!**_

Yup that's where it normally came to an end. Other dreams of the blue-eyed man from L1 may have been more erotic or caused wetness in the sheets the next morning but for Duo bar none a hot kiss was the best of them all. A kiss meant the beginning of something while heated sex was just a means to an end. But any end was worth it if the lasting result was Heero by Duo's side forever.

Stretching in his dozy-half sleep state Duo held the arm draped over his waist close.

_There's an arm on my...WHOA!!!_ Jumping up and out of the bed Maxwell stared wide eyed at the half naked Heero Yuy still snoozing under the sheets. Feeling the eyes on him the dark haired man gazed up at his friend with a sleepy smile. "Mornin' Duo."

"Oh! You're up! " Duo stuttered. He tried in vain to seem like he wasn't embarrassed. The braided man willed his body to relax and ease the tension that was steadily seeping down his body to his lower regions at the sight of a bed-tousled Heero. _God, eight years and he still gives me butterflies. _

Yawning and stretching Heero sat up in Maxwell's comfy four-post bed quirking an amused eyebrow at his best friend. "You're awake too I see. Sorry did I grab you during the night?" His nonchalant and that wicked smirk of his did little to help Duo's constitution. Coughing and covering his blush with a weak laugh the ex-Deathscythe pilot stammered out a reply. "Oh right...I forgot...you hug things in your sleep." In fact it had been such cute little kinks in the Perfect Soldier's armor that made him that much more delectable.

Smiling with a bit more humor Duo pulled his bathrobe off the bed's edge talking to Heero without looking his way. "I bet Relena liked you being all snugly at night." Duo covered his mouth and closed his eyes berating himself. _Damnit you idiot!! Don't mention her name yet!! He's probably still upset from last night! Way-ta-go ASSHOLE!!!_ A quiet snort from the bed had the braided man turning to peek at his friend.

Heero was looking down at the covers his brow frowned in thought. "Actually," he began, "Lena doesn't like to be crowded in bed. Kind of a bed hog I guess."

The mental image of a pig with lipstick on, long hair, and a crown rolling around in a giant bed pushing Heero to the side assaulted Duo's imagination. The laughing started as a stifled snicker. But the more the little piggy squeed and pranced around the comforter the more Duo was having issue with holding back his laughter. Finally a loud outburst of guffawing had the braided man bracing himself against his bedside table pounding the wooden top.

Wiping away moisture from his bright indigo eyes Duo looked up to find Heero smiling and chuckling along with him. Slipping his feet into his fuzzy bunny slippers (something he'd bought for the simple fact that life was not whole without a pair...or two or six) the ex-Deathscythe pilot grinned at his friend. "You get the same mental image I did?"

Heero's laugh staggered to a halt and he looked away with a slight smile. "No. Actually I was just enjoying hearing you laugh again. Haven't heard it in a while."

Duo almost shoved his foot through the floppy-eared shoe. Hands shaking the braided man tried his best to not seem as effected by his friend's words as he was. Duo pulled up the collar of his robe hoping to hide the red flush that seemed to have imprinted on his cheeks sometime last night when Heero should up unannounced. "Heh..hehe...Yeah, um, sorry about not coming by much buddy. This place keeps me busy ya know."

Heero was giving Duo a strange look somewhere between skeptical and concentrating. Deciding to use the time as an out to leave the room Duo blubbered about getting breakfast ready for the kids. He'd made it half way to the door before his best friend's tight voice stopped him.

"Did she ask you not to come anymore?" Duo knew that tone. It was Heero's 'someone-is-going-to-die' voice. Soft, intense,and deadly. Like a knife in the night sliding into an unsuspecting body. Duo tried to convince himself that he should just play this off. He knew Heero and Relena would eventually come back together and be the perfect couple they always were meant to be. Sooner or later Yuy would find his happy normal life and then he would be able to finally heal from his grief ridden past. Heero's happiness came first.

Still, there was Duo's code. The unwritten law that Maxwell lived his life by since early childhood. Never lie. Run for your life and hide away in the shadows all you must. But never (for any reason) lie. You could choose how to answer a straight forward question by playing with the words to your liking but an out right lie was forbidden.

Duo thought how he could best answer his friend's question without hurting him. Heero waited patiently watching as the play of emotions could be read through the tension in the braided man's shoulders. After a moment those broad robed muscles slumped and Duo sighed opening the door with a slow weary stance. "Yes...she did."

Closing the door back with a soft click Duo tired to shake the feeling that he'd just broken his best friend's heart with those three words.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Tell me about 'Suke-kun."

Breakfast had come and gone with many of the children who'd been there for over a year rejoicing at seeing their friend Daisuke back among them. The newer kids might have wondered what all the hubbub was about but any reason for Maxwell's special peanut-butter pancake surprise was A-okay in their eyes.

The older children were off at school while the younger ones enjoyed an hour of run-around time in the courtyard/playground of Maxwell Orphanage. Daisuke was reacquainting himself with his old buddies playing tag and mission impossible like a pro. Duo watched the frolicing urchins with pride and love shining from his bright indigo eyes. He was out on the back porch of the kitchen with Hero peeling vegetables for the dinner time meal.

Glancing as his best friend methodically cut away the skin of a potato Duo began to recite the story he'd told Heero several times.

"He came to us about a year and half ago. He was only four and they didn't expect him to be here long." the braided man chuckled to himself. "They said it was only for a week...maybe two at most. They were trying to find some family members." Lobbing off the green leafy top of a carrot Duo continued. "No one was left. Not one blood relative or family friend that could take him. His parent's wills...well, they were non-existent. "

Heero's eyes were trained on the black-haired child scurrying behind a tree staying to the shadows waiting for his chance to make it to base and win the game he played. Duo was mesmerized as well a knowing smile tugging at his lips.

"You taught him how to do that didn't you?" Duo nudged his best friend with a laugh. Heero tried (and failed) to not look smug as his son weaved past all the other children to touch the base (the slide) with a whoop of victory. After seeing his son triumphant Heero blushed with pride and gave Duo a conspiratorial look. "Well, he wanted to learn how to win. I just gave him some pointers. He's really very dedicated when he wants something."Just like his father... The braided man grinned with his friend pulling over the bucket of snap-peas and an empty bowl. He passed Heero a sack of onions and another bucket to put the peelings. When the ex-Wing pilot balked at the offending sack of vidalias Duo smirked at him. "For being smug. Penance."

Heero almost looked like he would refuse but then took up the bag and the bucket. "Not even a real priest." He muttered just low enough for Duo to hear before beginning his work on the onions. Duo smiled. He'd missed his friend terribly over the last few months. Hell, over the last few years! To be honest soon after the second war Heero went Relena's way. After that it was rare to see the Asian man without his Queen chaperon. Being alone together again was...comforting.

It felt like old times minus the war, the guns, and the death. Well, Heero might still have a gun on him but he was (probably) less likely then before to pull it at random and "Omae o korosu" Duo's ass.

Filing away the question of where Heero kept his gun these days for another time Duo continued with his repeat of Daisuke's story. "So a few weeks turned into months...then a year. The kid was a true orphan like we were 'Ro. No foster care to go to or group housing to live in now and then. He just stayed here. I'd never planed this place to be anyone's permitate home but Dai just..."

"He never appealed to anyone before me." Heero finished.

The braided man shifted his feet around the bucket of discards. "We sent him to counseling. He didn't talk for the first two months he was here." Duo looked out at the cheerful Japanese boy receiving a victory hug from his best friend at the orphanage; a little boy from L2 named Nigel...nicknamed "Nips".

"What were his first words?" Duo sucked in his breath at the question. It was a hard thing for the ex-Deathscyth pilot to repeat mostly because he'd grown very fond of Daisuke during his stay at the orphanage. Hell, he didn't just like the kid he loved him. Heero had paused in peeling the skin off the onions to watch Duo contemplate the answer. Answer not forth coming Heero looked out to where Duo had been watching Dai-chan and his buddy conspiring to capture the rest of the game-players in a daring covert operation. The little boys took turns hiding and attacking the unsuspecting toddlers in big hugs tagging them as out of play. Both men seemed engrossed watching the two children turn the simple freeze-tag into a systematic assault all in the pursuit of fun.

Duo realized there was a snickering going on beside him. Sure enough when he turned to his old war buddy Heero Yuy was chuckling about something. The sound of Heero's deep rumbling laugh brought a big smile to the braided man's face his eyes sparkling at the sight of his friend's mirth. The temptation was too strong so Duo subcombed to the urge to ask what the joke was.

Heero pushed the bangs out of his eyes and laughed behind his hand. Finally Yuy pointed at the boys dominating the children's game. "its like looking in a mirror." Duo looked at where his friend was pointing and had to grin in understanding. It was like looking in a mirror from the past. Or to be more accurate a past that should have been but wasn't. Serious, determined, dark-haired Daisuke infiltrating the swing-set eager to achieve triumph and a mission accomplished. Agile quick sandy-haired Nigel fast on his friend's heels whooping and hollering for all that he's worth aiding his friend keeping close. No war to burden them or battles to dominate but the simple games of childhood.

Just a boy from L1 and a boy from L2 playing solider.

"That sounds familiar." Heero murmured.

Duo blushed and re-examined the peas he'd been shelling. Had he actually said that out loud? The former Deathscythe pilot realized he'd have to keep a tight chain on his random thoughts...for his sake as well as Heero's. Another companionable silence rested between the two ex-terrorist where neither one spoke only concentrated on finishing up their veggie duties. After a time Duo opened his mouth to make a joke about carrots, eyesight, crossdressing, and Bugs Bunny when Heero gave him pause yet again.

"I missed you."

Red heat rose in the braided man's cheeks. He piled the last of his vegetables into their bowls and started gathering them up. He had to make a strategic retreat now or he'd run the risk of releasing his pent up emotions on the blue-eyed man sitting beside him. Right now they were companionable, in a comfort zone, that Duo wished would never end. But his heart was screaming for more from Heero and despite the promise he'd made to never ruin the Japanese man's happiness he knew that letting his feelings out would seriously damage everything they now shared.

If only he were young again. When he'd been fifteen he counted his feelings for the pilot of Wing as mere lust easily transferred from one person to another. After the end of the first war and the start of the next he acknowledged that it was more then just carnal desire. He had a crush on the blue-eyed Japanese man. By the end of the second war there was no fooling his heart anymore. Duo had been running and hiding from his feelings for long enough. He was in love. Deep and total heart wrenching love. And there was nothing on the Earth or the Colonies he could do about it.

"Hey its nothing buddy...You're here now and we can reconnect and all that jazz." Trying to sound causal Duo turned to the courtyard yelling that the older kids should watch the clock because it was only ten minutes till lunch time. As he rose to take the newly cleaned veggie delights back into the kitchen Heero followed with his own bucket of peelings watching the familiar sway of his friends body and the dangle of that ever enticing braid.

* * *

Lunch hadn't gone as smoothly as breakfast had. Soon after saying grace (a loud resounding single word prayer "GRACE!!!") the children dived into the meal chatting their little heart out. Daisuke and Nigel were the two oldest children there being six and five respectively. Nigel was only home because he "claimed" to have some random illness. Since it wasn't a regular occurrence for the little boy from L2 to fake being sick and seeing as his best friend Dai-chan was here for a visit Duo let the fib slide.

It was somewhere between the sandwiches and the fruit that Nips tackled Daisuke pulling at him for all he was worth. Being trained by Heero Daisuke held his own for a child but his face was bright red tears streamed down his cheeks as he batted his friend away. Heero and Duo were right there soon after it started. Duo threw a few orders to the other works to keep the toddlers in check while he took care of the fighting boys.

Duo yanked Nips off Daisuke who was promptly swept up into the strong arms of his father. Heero gave the boy struggling in Duo's arms a heated look. The braided man quirked an eyebrow at his war-time buddy and Heero's gaze went from angry to concerned. Duo pulled Nigel from the room down the hall into his office before he released the boy from his hold. Nips huffed and screeched tears pouring from his eyes. He cursed, actually for a five year old he was very inventive with his insults, Duo cringed but let the tantrum play out. Finally the sandy haired boy banged his tiny fist on to the seat cushion of the sofa off to the side of Duo's desk. He slumped on the soft furniture huffing and hic-coughing his little body spent and trembling.

Slow gentle circles moved over the child's back. At first Nigel shied away from the contact but he was to exhausted to move away for long. When Nips stopped moving away from his touch Duo gathered the tiny boy into his lap and let his little head rest on his shoulder sniffling. Duo began to rock them both back and forth. He wanted to talk to the boy, get some answers before the kid fell asleep.

"Nips...Nigel...you okay buddy?"

Against his shoulder the tiny head nodded. Duo moved his head down to kiss the boy's forehead. "Did you and Daisuke have a fight?"

Another nod and another kiss for answering. "Did Dai call you a name."

There was a pause as was to be expected. Children are not liars. They just try to say whatever will protect them from pain. It was Duo's theory that if he could get his kids to understand that nothing they did would ever be looked down on or held against them after they'd learned their lesson then they could be honest with not only others but with themselves. It was a hard road to run down but Duo was resilient and determined. Also he loved all his children. Every ward of the state felt like his own baby be they one year old or a teenager.

Cuddling the five year old in his arms Duo stroked the child's hair. "Nips, you know you can tell me. You said some hurtful things a little while ago...I know you don't mean them...But something hurt you alot and made you say them...tell me bud...whats wrong?"

Nigel was much calmer now. He huffed and when he spoke his voice was tinged with frustration. "Suke isn't staying."

Though it hurt to hear Duo nodded once again kissing Nigel's small forehead. "And that hurt you're feelings?"

Scrunching his face up in a pout Nips shook his head coming to a conclusion within his own logic. "No! He always leaves! He always does!"

The braided man chuckled a little patting the child's head. "We'll be sad when he goes. You'll miss him won't you?"

Nigel tugged the end of Duo's braid draped over the man's shoulder. He pulled at the ends rubbing his chubby fingers over the silken strands. "...no won't..." the boy mumbled.

Now the violet eyed man hugged Nigel close speaking softly soothingly. "Nigel...what is Maxwell's Law?"

"Run 'sokay...Hide s'okay...no lying..." Duo nodded and shifted their position so that Nips looked in his eyes as he spoke. "And do you know why that is?" The boy seemed to think long and hard on that for a moment but in the end shook his head.

Warm smile on his lips Duo spoke as if he were speaking to an adult instead of a child. Kid's always responded better when you let them know you were leveling with them. "That's Maxwell's Law because...if you become too okay with lying to others you'll start to lie to yourself...And if you're gonna trust anybody you should be able to trust yourself...here" He placed his hand on Nips chest where the boy's heart was. "What does it feel like here...when you think about Daisuke leaving?"

The child's eyes started to swell again with fresh tears. It hurt. He didn't have to say it. May have no real idea how to express that feeling yet but he knew it was pain and so did Duo. Wrapping his arms once again around the small body of the boy Duo let Nips cry against him until he was emotionally worn out. Nigel's breathing evened out snoring softly onto Duo's shoulder. Indigo eyes warm with affection Duo picked the tiny body off his lap carried him out of his office and down the hall. Instead of going to the dorm room Nigel shared with a few other kids the former Deathscythe pilot turned into the small room where Daisuke had slept the night before.

Heero was there brushing the hair out of Daisuke's forehead as the child slept. He looked up from his seated position on the bed as Duo entered carrying the limp toddler in his arms. Exchanging a look of understanding Duo set Nips on the bed where he promptly curled up to Daisuke who returned by leaning into Nigel's space. The two boys were conked out cuddling against each other sound asleep. Heero raised an eyebrow at his old friend with a half smile. Duo winked at the dark haired man and motioned for them to both leave the kids to rest.

As soon as they were outside the door Duo felt fingers curl around his hand. Looking up into deep blue eyes gazing steadily at him the braided man tried to fight off a blush. Squeezing the hand in his Heero smiled. "They just need time." voice low and intimate Duo tried not to think about that smooth whisper sliding down his spine and back up to touch his heart. This was getting harder and harder every hour Heero stayed there. Not wanting to leave his friend hanging though Duo squeezed back nodding before turning back in the direction of his office.

"Yeah...they'll be okay...I got some work to do...What did you want to do today." Duo looked over his shoulder to find the Japanese man following him with a strange look in his eye. Heero didn't say anything just held a secret smile on his lips. Duo turned back to his office door hoping to god that his ears weren't as red as they felt.


End file.
